falcondayzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Lu
Emma Lu "You die, I die." - Emma to Mason Emma grew up as an only child and always got her own way, if Emma wanted something she got it. When Emma was 13 years old she started to feel sudden stabs of pain or would suddenly get an injury, for example when Emma was 15 years old she was walking to school with her friends when she suddenly fell over, there was nothing in her way and nothing to land on. When Emma tried to stand back up she felt a sudden twinge of pain, her leg was broken. The doctors put it down to having weak bones but Emma always felt that there was something missing, something more to it. Emma turned 18 years old and confronted her parents, ‘ok so I’m an adult now, tell me what the hell is going on. You guys are way too different to be my parents, I dont even look like you AND there's all these random things that keep happening to me.’ Emma parents told her that she was adopted but in an illegal way, they could not have children on their own and as her father had a mental condition that deemed them unfit to adopt. They travelled to a country that was known for poverty and after traveling around for a few months they managed to come across a poverty stricken family with 2 newborn children, both girls; one called Lucy and one called Emma, it’s kind of messed up to be honest because they actually got to pick out which child they liked the most just like you would pick the cutest puppy out of a litter. Emma decided that if her biological family would just sell her like that then she wanted nothing to do with them but this all changed when Emma was 25, she started to suffer from mental issues, she would suddenly act like a totally different person. She would go from being a happy, kind natured person to someone who would shout at you if you looked at her funny, she became an angry person. Was this what had happened to her twin sister? Emma knew the name of the country they were in and that they lived on a small run down farm near the coast, it would take a while but she was determined to find them. Emma flew over to Chenarus and started the search for his twin sister, Lucy Lu. After the outbreak happened Emma held herself up in an apartment for a few weeks in hope that someone would could and save them but that never happened. Three weeks into the outbreak Emma ventured out and started looking for her sister, whenever she mentioned her name to locals they just looked at her with fear in their eyes and ran away….who the hell was Lucy Lu and where the hell was she? After roaming the lands for about six months Emma came across a group of people who offered to help her, some guy called Darren said that if she joined them she wouldn’t be alone in the search for Lucy as they stopped people often. Obviously seeing this as welcomed help Emma agreed to join and was now a member of The Society of Graverobbers. After a week Emma came to notice that they didn’t just stop people to find out who they were, they stopped them for entertainment purposes and took what they wanted. At first Emma felt out of place in these situations but as the quick learner she is she soon learnt how to protect herself and fellow Graverobbers when ‘stopping’ people. Her second personality showed its face more and more and now it rarely rests its ugly head. It was about a month into joining the group that Emma and Darren bumped into some trouble, they held one person up and as they were walking off laughing about the whole situation and the death of the man they had stopped a group of survivors chanced them, Emma and Darren were split up in the forests and finally when Emma (who is always lost no matter where she is) found her way out she was alone, again. She had a rough idea of where she was and decided to take the main road by the coast to the closest city, maybe she would find a fellow Graverobber there, this was not the case but she did find someone by the name of Klim. Klim was second in command for The Forsaken who were an alliance of the Society of Graverobbers and that is where The Adventures of Little Lu begins. Adventures of Little Lu Emma stayed with The Forsaken and was later reunited with Darren forming the new Society of Graverobbers, and The Mankind Liberation Front (MLF) was formed making a strong alliance between The Forsaken and Society of Grave Robbers, this is where she later met Mason Lockwood. After being in The Society of Graverobbers and after events regarding the UN and Mason, Lucy decided to leave the Society of Graverobbers and run away with Mason Lockwood, Byron Ortega and Liam Bonney. Forming : The Regulators. The Regulators was formed by Mason Lockwood, Emma Lu, Byron Ortega and Liam Bonney. With the intend of staying hid from The Forsaken mainly because if you leave The Forsaken you can only do so a dead man/woman, this did not count for Emma because she was a Graverobber, but it did count for Mason and since the two had grown close she feared the worst would happen to Mason and they stayed hid up until their death. Mason Lockwood. Emma grew close to Mason as they one day simply talked like human beings in the middle of the conflict between MLF and The UNCF, from here on out they grew closer day by day as they had each others backs and share equal interest in achieving something better then dying for a insane tyrant called Mickey Knox. Basicly Emma Lu had to sides to her, Emma Lu and Little Lu.. Mason made Little Lu go away and bring out the nice side of Emma, Little Lu is the side of her who tortures and kills innocent people for entertainment. Emma Lu helped Mason calm down as his problem was his burning hatred for the world, which Emma Lu made dissapear in a puff of smoke. As they left The Society of Graverobbers and The Forsaken they grew much closer, and when they were settled near the North Eastern Airfield, when one day they were sat on a hill, Mason poured out his feelings out and the next morning he awoke to a letter from Emma showing her interests for Mason, they exchanged many notes covered as stories Chapter 6: "The boy was dissapointed in himself, he thought that he had showed how much the girl means to him, that without her his life would not be worth living, and he would slowly burn away from the inside out. The boy loves the girl more than anything he can ever remember loving. The boy hopes that she knows that the boy would do anything and everything for her. The boy hopes that the girl would be without worries, he hopes that he can be the solution to all her problems. -- Always in my immortal heart, yours Mason" - The last letter given to Emma the day before their deaths. Their storied ended quicky and suddenly as Mason was shot and killed trying to help Emma who was being held captive by a man, Mason entered and building and was shot dead, Emma went into a state of shock and started to panic and seek vengeance whilst being troubled with what Mason would have wanted her to do.. She was shot and killed by Alexander Kilroy in Dolina whilst picking apples for Mason. "You die, I die." - Emma to Mason Category:Bandits Category:Members of the Graverobbers Category:Members of the Regulators Category:Characters